This invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing security in homes, apartments, hotel rooms and other dwelling spaces and business establishments.
Most security systems use audible and/or visual stimulus as the means for warning of danger. Given the dangers or threats against safety or security posed by fire, gas leaks, unsafe carbon monoxide levels and other catastrophic events and unwanted intruders such as thieves, burglars and vandals, the art is replete with dedicated alarm or security systems for use in homes and businesses. These security systems are normally difficult to install and considerably expensive. To meet consumer needs, skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward portable self-contained security systems, which give consumers a less expensive and convenient alternative to the more expensive dedicated security systems. However, known self-contained security systems are difficult to construct and suffer from structural and organizational shortcomings that impede efficient operation and installation throughout a structure having many separate rooms.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved security system that is portable, easy to use, personalized, inexpensive and suitable for use in apartments, homes, businesses, boats, trailers, motor homes, hotels and other structures lacking a dedicated security system.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in a new and improved security system comprising a main unit having programmable apparatus movable between an active or xe2x80x9cARMEDxe2x80x9d mode for emitting an alerting stimulus in response to the presence of danger, an inactive or xe2x80x9cDISARMEDxe2x80x9d mode, a xe2x80x9cBYPASSxe2x80x9d mode and a xe2x80x9cTROUBLEDxe2x80x9d mode indicating irregular operation. An indicator indicates whether the apparatus is in the xe2x80x9cARMEDxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDISARMEDxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cTROUBLEDxe2x80x9d mode. The alerting stimulus comprises one or more of a visual stimulus provided from a lamp and/or a segmented display, an audible stimulus provided from a horn or speaker, and the activation of a signal apparatus for alerting emergency and/or monitoring personnel over a communication pathway. The apparatus includes a detector for detecting danger whether posed from an intruder, fire, gas or carbon monoxide buildup, or other form of danger. The system may further include one or more satellite units coupled in signal communication with the main unit. Each satellite unit include similar structure to that of the main unit, and in response to sensing danger, sends a signal to the main unit which causes the main unit to emit one or more of the alerting stimuli.